Alike In Dignity
by whithore
Summary: When Hogwarts College decides to perform Romeo and Juliet, the Head Girl, Lily Evans, jumps at the chance to play Juliet. But what happens when her best friend gets her role, and her enemy, the Head Boy, gains the role of Romeo? --ON HIATUS--
1. Prologue

"_Alike In Dignity"_

When Hogwarts College decides to perform Romeo and Juliet, the Head Girl, Lily Evans, jumps at the chance to play Juliet. But what happens when her best friend gets her role, and her enemy, the Head Boy, gains the role of Romeo?

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Pothead Potter decided to speak to me today. As if I could –possibly- understand when his mouth was full of food and his eyes were looking through my jersey as though it was invisible. Pervert._

_Things must be done._

_Stupid lowlife thinking he can be my __**Romeo**__ in the upcoming production. Who does he think he is? Leonard Whiting? (I heart Leonard Whiting!!). So, naturally, I told Potter where he could shove it and walked off. Like Pothead Potter could possibly act. He doesn't attend any of our drama classes. He just wanders off and plays... SNOOKER or something equally as pointless with his friends. "The Marauders". Which, by the way Diary, I write with UTTER disgust. Some of them (ONE!!) is so nice. Remus John Lupin. He's a darling. Sweet, considerate, INTELLECTUAL, attends all his classes and (__he's not too bad to look at!) __he actually acts like a human._

_Sirius Black, on the other hand, has got to be the biggest man-whore this side of the hemisphere. He's practically a Hippie, practicing _free love_ with every girl he meets._

_Oh, and then there's Peter. I don't know much about him, except he's a simpering fool and I pity him wholeheartedly._

_Remus wants to be in the play too. He's thinking of being Romeo. I would "not for the world" (ha-ha!) anyone but Remus gets it! Mind you, I would be able to cope if _Severus- ex-best- friend!!- BETRAYER!!- SKANK!!-_Snape gets it. Of course, I am Juliet. I'm the most obvious choice._

_Alas, I must go. I have ten minutes to get from study hall to the auditorium for auditions!_

_"Anon, Anon!"_

_Lily Evans_

* * *

"_But soft! What light through yonder window breaks._

_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!_

_Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou her maid art more fair than she._

_Be not her maid, for she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it: cast it off!_"

"Brilliant, Mr Potter! That was amazing!" cried the head of drama, Mr Flitwick. He was half the size of James, but certainly had more than enough enthusiasm. He tottered towards the stage and walked up. "We have our Romeo!"

"Filius, it would be wise to let the others audition," a woman curtly said from the wings, looking at the elderly teacher.

"Of course, Minerva. Of course. Ms McGonagall is right, of course. Lupin, you're next."

James clapped his friend on the shoulder as the two passed on the stage, James making his way to the seat, and Remus making his way to the centre. "I... uh... yeah." He smiled sheepishly before launching into a monologue.

"_Ah, dear Juliet,_

_Why art thou yet so fair? Shall I believe_

_That unsubstantial death is amorous,_

_And that the lean abhorrèd monster keeps_

_Thee here in dark to be his paramour?_

_For fear of that, I still will stay with thee,_

_And never from this palace of dim night_

_Depart again..._"

"That was very good, Mr Lupin. Any more for Romeo?"

"I'd do it, but that'd mean I'd have to kiss Evans," Sirius called, disgusted. "I won't kiss a frigid bi- ow! Shit Evans, what was that for?"

"Oh, nothing. Just checking there was something actually in that skull. There isn't," Lily responded tartly before getting to her feet. "Professor Flitwick, sir? Can we audition Juliet now?" asked the auburn haired teen, smiling sweetly.

"Of course. Take the stage, Lily," declared the professor and promptly sat down to watch. This ought to be excellent; Lily was president of the Drama Society, after all.

"Line, please."

"_I would adventure for such merchandise_," called out James Potter, having seen the piece Lily was about to read.

Lily rolled her eyes and flipped a rude sign at Potter under Flitwick's oblivious nose before beginning.

"_Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,_

_Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek_

_For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight._

_Fain would I dwell on form. Fain, fain deny_

_What I have spoke. But farewell compliment!_

_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "ay,"_

_And I will take thy word. Yet if thou swear'st_

_Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,_

_They say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,_

_If thou dost love, pronoun-_"

"Wonderful, Miss Evans. Take a seat," Flitwick called, turning in his seat to look at the students. "Any more for Juliet?" he asked, waiting a few minutes for a reply. Upon the failure to receive a reply, Flitwick nodded. "Well then, Mercu-"

"Oh, bottom!" Allison Kent cried as she came running into the theatre, holding her heels in her hand. "Am I too late? I wanted to be Juliet," she said, before shrugging slightly as she saw Lily on stage. "Guess she's already cast." She bent over and put her shoes back on, before standing up straight and holding the back of her skirt. She shot a death glare at the boy who had just let out a low whistle, her eyes fixed on Sirius Black. The dark-headed man hurriedly held his hands up in surrender before pointing at Remus, who was looking rather oblivious and simply gave Allison a happy smile and a wave. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, before walking over to the teacher. "Maybe I could go for the nurse...?"

"Nonsense, Miss Kent. If you want to be Juliet, by all means, go up there and try."

"Oh, thank you." She set her books and school jersey down on a seat before making her way up to the stage. "Shall I begin...? Alright.

'_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_

_Deny thy father and refuse thy name;_

_Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;_

_Thou art myself, though not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part_

_Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!_

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

_By any other name would smell as sweet;_

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,_

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes_

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,_

_And for that name which is no part of three,_

_Take all myself,_" Allie spoke, before hurriedly abandoning the stage and sitting down next to Lily.

"Wonderful, Miss Kent. Now, Mercutio?"

* * *

Authors Note: No, this is not going to turn out to be one of those cliché Lily and James as Romeo and Juliet stories. Fear no soppy, terribly acted love scenes between our un-starcross'd lovers.

And unless you are terribly thick, no. I did not write Romeo and Juliet. William Shakespeare did. And if you want to understand what on earth the characters are saying? Visit THIS page: nfs./romeojuliet/

James' audition: Act II, Scene ii

Remus: Act V, Scene iii

Lily: Act II, Scene ii

Ally (Allison): Act II, Scene ii


	2. Act I, Scene i

_**Alike In Dignity**_

_"Act I, Scene i"_

_I would "not for the world" (ha-ha!) anyone but Remus gets it Romeo! Mind you, I would be able to cope if _Severus- ex-best- friend!!- BETRAYER!!- SKANK!!-_Snape gets it. Of course, I am Juliet. I'm the most obvious choice._

_Alas, I must go. I have ten minutes to get from study hall to the auditorium for auditions!_

_"Anon, Anon!"_

_Lily Evans_

* * *

"_Brilliant, Mr Potter! We have our Romeo!"_

"_Wonderful, Miss Evans. Take a seat."_

"_Oh, bottom!" Allison Kent cried as she came running into the theatre, holding her heels in her hand. "Am I too late? I wanted to be Juliet," she said, before shrugging slightly as she saw Lily on stage. "Guess she's already cast." _

"_Nonsense, Miss Kent. If you want to be Juliet, by all means, go up there and try."_

"_Wonderful, Miss Kent. Now, Mercutio?"_

* * *

"Lily! Lily! Come quick! The cast list is up!" cried Allison- Ally- Kent, forcing her way through the crowd to the front of the board.

"WELL? What does it say?!"

"Aw, Potter got Romeo! Good for him!" Ally declared, smiling brightly. She ran her finger down the list, to Juliet. "And I got Juliet. Oh! I got Juliet!" the curvy blonde let out a delighted squeal and did a little victory dance. "You're understudy. Lupin is Potter's understudy." She wriggled her way out of the crowd and hugged her best friend. "And you're a citizen of Verona. So you'll still be in the play." She smiled, leaning in to Lily as though she were about to deliver a secret. "Pettigrew is the Nurse!"

Lily let out a soft, attempted laugh, smiling hollowly at Ally. "That's great! Good for you! You were fantastic. I'm going to take a look, see who else got in..."

_Romeo and Juliet__  
__Cast List_

Romeo – James Potter  
_(Understudy: Remus Lupin)_

Juliet – Ally Kent  
_(Understudy: Lily Evans)_

Nurse – Peter Pettigrew

County Paris – Severus Snape

Mercutio – Sirius Black

Benvolio – Remus Lupin

Citizens of Verona–Gideon Prewett, Fabian Prewett, Marlene McKinnon, Theodore Nott, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black. (Lily Evans, Remus Lupin)

(A/N: Yes, there are more characters. I only put in the ones that were relevant. The Citizens of Verona are irrelevant to my story, but I had to put them in there to show that Remus and Lily are part of that group, unless James or Ally can't perform.)

"I have calc now. See you in English!" Ally declared before running off in her heeled black shoes to her calculus class.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_My life is over. I am an understudy! An understudy to Ally. A citizen of Verona too._

_Lily Evans_

* * *

"So... you're my Juliet?" asked James, looking warily at the blonde that had just taken the seat next to him. He looked at Ally, examining her appearance. Small, rosy lips that looked soft, she seemed to be a rather average height, well endowed yet proportionate. Her wrists were slim, adorned with a white gold charm bracelet that was certainly against school uniform, as were the glimmering diamonds set in white gold studs in her earlobes, and a matching ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. He rested his arm on the desk, looking at her. Allison Kent certainly was pretty. Her bone structure was quite dainty, and her face itself was heart-shaped, slim and delicate. She had quite lovely stormy blue eyes behind the thin, white gold wire glasses- James was sure they were designer, but the writing on the side was far too small for him to make out- and James fancied that there were small flecks of green in them.

"Stop looking at me like that. And yes, I am your Juliet. Do you have a problem with that?" Ally asked, arching a neatly shaped brow.

"Not really, no," James replied as he watched Ally set a tan satchel on her lap, pulling out her books. She set them neatly on her desk, arranging them in a perfectly straight line against the upper left corner of the desk, whilst James did to same, arranging his books against the upper right corner of his desk. He leant across her desk, looking at the calculus homework they had been assigned the night before. He rested an index finger on an equation. "That's wrong. When you're dividing complex numbers, you have to find the quotient of their moduli and then subtract their arguments."

"God, I'm so stupid! I've been adding them. Smart, handsome and you can act. What aren't you, Mr Potter?"

"A cook. I can't cook to save myself. Unlike you."

"It's genetic. My father owns a chain of restaurants across England and the continent. He works in the London one."

"Of course, I don't really need to cook. My wife will do it for me."

"That's terrible," Ally hissed as the Ms Sinastra shot them both a dirty look. "I bet you expect to marry a pretty blonde woman that'll just cook for you and make babies, right?"

"No. Actually, I intend on marrying a stunning redhead with a fiery temper and a penchant for macaroni and watery curry."

"Fiery redhead, huh?" Ally smiled, her lips curling up to one side. "You know Lily Evans, right?"

"Unfortunately."

"Don't you like her?"

"No."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I blatantly refuse to talk to Allison Maria Julia Kent. Not only did she steal my role in the school production, now she's about to steal my man._

_.._

_Fine. So Remus Lupin isn't mine. In fact, I don't even know if he likes me. All I know is that I caught him and Ally snogging in the chemistry lab when they were supposed to be organising the Mad Science Day next week. I'm absolutely appalled._

_Auditions were today. Allison Kent is terrible. But it's alright. I don't think she'll be acting tomorrow._

_Lily Evans._

* * *

_(A/N: Thanks to_ obsessedwithjamespotter_ for pointing out my mistake in Lily's diary.)_


	3. Act I, Scene ii

**Alike In Dignity**

"Act I, Scene ii"

* * *

_Romeo and Juliet__  
__Cast List_

_Romeo – James Potter  
(Understudy: Remus Lupin)_

Juliet – Ally Kent  
(Understudy: Lily Evans)

Nurse – Peter Pettigrew

County Paris – Severus Snape

_Mercutio – Sirius Black_

_Benvolio – Remus Lupin_

* * *

"_That's terrible," Ally hissed as the Ms Sinastra shot them both a dirty look. "I bet you expect to marry a pretty blonde woman that'll just cook for you and make babies, right?"_

"_No. Actually, I intend on marrying a stunning redhead with a fiery temper and a penchant for macaroni and watery curry."_

"_Fiery redhead, huh?" Ally smiled, her lips curling up to one side. "You know Lily Evans, right?"_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_Don't you like her?"_

"_No."_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Auditions were today. Allison Kent is terrible. But it's alright. I don't think she'll be acting tomorrow._

_Lily Evans._

* * *

"This is terrible! We have rehearsals and Miss Kent is unwell!"

"She's not unwell. She nearly died," James said darkly, looking at Mr Flitwick. "_Someone_ put mushrooms in her sandwich at lunch." James shot a dark look at Severus Snape, who promptly held his hands up in defence. He failed to see Lily's guilty-yet-satisfied look.

"There is absolutely no need to point fingers, Mr Potter. Miss Evans, will you be able to stand in until Miss Kent recovers?"

"Of course I can, Mr Flitwick, sir," Lily said sweetly, flashing a bright smile at the elderly teacher.

"She'll be fine tomorrow, though. I called Ally in my last lesson," James stated. He was ignoring Lily, who had just sat down beside him. "She couldn't talk to me, but her father said she couldn't make it back into school this afternoon."

"How wonderful of you to show such concern in the wellbeing of Miss Kent, Mr Potter," Flitwick stated, smiling kindly at James. "Now, today we will be working on the famous balcony scene. Lovers, take the stage."

"I object to being called his lover," Lily said indignantly as she went up onto the stage and climbed up the frame behind into _her_ balcony- it no longer belonged to Ally. James got to his feet and walked over, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"So, Flitwick, you want me to walk in from left side, right? Then cross over, look to the east or something?"

"Exactly, Mr Potter. Please do that now."

James slid back onto the stage and got to his feet. "And 'he jests at scars that never felt a wound' means what, exactly?"

"It means how can someone laugh and love and tease people about the pain, when they've never been in love themselves. Mercutio is making fun of your short lived love for Rosaline."

"Ah. Gotcha," James called back to the professor, wandering into the wings.

"Begin, Mr Potter," Flitwick instructed, sitting down in the front row with the students.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot for the life of my believe I am about to write this but... Pothead Potter can act! And he's never done pot in his entire life, even though Sirius Black IS his best friend. This is ridiculous!_

_I don't feel at all guilty about making Ally go into anaphylaxis, personally. To be honest, I'm quite glad she did! It'll teach her to be more careful about the food she puts into her mouth._

_Now I just have to think of something to get rid of her permanently. Think if I got enough character witnesses, that I could murder her, diary?_

_No?_

_Well. Maybe I'll just put a hit on her or something. I'm sure I can get Severus Snape to do it. After all, he's completely into that crowd. That's why we stopped being friends, as I'm sure you'll remember, diary. He started hanging out with that stupid crowd- Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Mulciber. Oh. And that ridiculous _Malfoy_._

_Oh, what am I saying, wanting to put a hit out on what used to be my best friend? I must be going crazy... but I'll do ANYTHING to be Juliet._

_Lily Evans._

"Miss Evans! If I see you with that copy of Romeo and Juliet in my class again I will personally have you removed from this class," Ms. McGonagall said sternly, bringing a ruler down against the edge of Lily's desk. There was a loud bang as the metal ruler hit the wooden desk.

Lily squealed and jumped, closing the book reluctantly. "Stupid teachers, thinking they know what's best," she muttered under her breath, earning another loud snap of the ruler on her desk.

"Detention, Miss Evans. I will not tolerate rude behaviour in my classroom."

"What? You can't give me detention! I'm Head Girl."

"Miss Evans, do you want another day of detention?" McGonagall asked, arching an eyebrow. "I will give you another if you continue to act in such a rude manner."

"Excuse me, Ms McGonagall, but I don't think Lily should receive detention. She's only reading Romeo and Juliet because you did ask us to bring an extract from our favourite play by Shakespeare, or a full copy of one of his sonnets or poems," James Potter stated after he had stood up. He gestured to the copy of Hamlet sitting on his desk. "See?"

"Of course. Five points for your House branch, Mr Potter. Sit down again, if you will," McGonagall stated, before walking to the front of the class room. "Shakespeare, as you all should know, is one of the greatest writers of our time. He wrote 37 plays, and 160 sonnets and poems. Who can tell me some of his more famous works? A point for your house branch if you can quote."

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?"

"Brilliant, Mr Black. One point to Gryffindor house."

"What about... 'Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?'. Romeo and Juliet," called Peter Pettigrew timidly, sitting in the back row with the Marauders.

"Another point to Gryffindor house. Slytherins?"

"Et tu, Brute?"

"A point to Slytherin house. Thank you Mr Snape." McGonagall surveyed the class room and sighed, shaking her head. "Really. The nature of you students... Not only has Shakespeare provided us with immortal lines, such as: 'Et tu, Brute', 'What light through yonder window breaks?', 'To be or not to be?' and so on, so forth, he also provided us with many insults. Can any students name some?"

"Thou cockered full-gorged codpiece!" cried Sirius Black, grinning widely and laughing as the girls sitting in front of him tittered at the word 'codpiece'.

"Wonderful, Mr Black. Do contain yourself."

"Cankerblossom," Lily stated, looking at McGonagall. "Bloodsucker of sleeping men. Red-tailed bumblebee."

"Brilliant. Can anyone tell me what words Shakespeare coined that still exist today?" asked the teacher, writing up a note of the students that had gained merit points for their house on the black board.

"Assassination," Severus called out, a satisfied smirk on his face as a mark was put next to his name.

"Dwindle. Fancy-free. Countless," Potter called out, his words wiping the smirk off Severus' face.

"Excellent. Now, if everyone could please open their textbooks to page seventy three. We will begin looking at Hamlet, the first recorded performance of which being when?"

"Between 1600 and 1601, Ms McGonagall, ma'am. It was first printed in 1603, also," Lily stated, smiling brightly, every inch the promising nerd.

"Correct. Now, to begin. As you all know, Hamlet is a tragedy, set in..."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I once again would like to reiterate the point that my life is over. Not only am I still a citizen of Verona, I now have detention after school! When we should be having rehearsals. _

_I have some ideas as to how I can get rid of Ally.._

_I was thinking I could kill her, but then I'll go the jail. And nobody will let someone in jail be Juliet._

_I've already triggered her mushroom allergy- damn Potter stopped that from working. His father is a doctor, apparently, so Potter has medical knowledge. Wanker._

_I thought I could knock her off her horse tomorrow afternoon... but then that would be a little obvious._

_An explosion in Chemistry, however... Professor Slughorn- he_ insists_ we call him Professor- would hardly think it was my fault at all. I am the best Chemistry student in our class... except for Severus Snape, of course. _

_I could sneak into her room one night and drip some sort of poison that would corrode her voice box down her throat. Perhaps give her septicaemia. Although, the best option..._

_Set her up with Sirius Black, and let him cripple her with an STD!_

_Not that it would work. Apparently he's very safe, and Ally's a virgin._

_Damnnit._

_Where there's a will, there's a way. And I WILL be Juliet by the end of next week._

_Lily Evans._

* * *

_(A/N: Just had to change this chapter. Originally, Lily was going to be the nurse. I changed my mind, however, as if Allie were incapacitated, then Lily would be Juliet and the Nurse, and the understudy (Originally Peter) would become the Nurse. So, thank you to_ obsessedwithjamespotter _for pointing out that Lily's diary stated she was the nurse, when it's actually Peter.)_


End file.
